A Must to Avoid
by Starlover88 and Moonlover13
Summary: Gabriella has given up on making friends. Moving all the time always leads to loosing touch with them, that is until she meets Alannah and a boy who changes her life forever. There's no way they could've seen through the disguise.
1. Puttin' On the Ritz

**Disclaimer: We do not claim to own the following obviously: The Munsters, Grease, Maroon 5, Metallica, Puttin' on the Ritz, Herman's Hermits, International Water Lily Collection, Trinity Episcopal Church, Bay City Central High School, or Harry Potter. If we did own one of those things, I think we'd be most happy with Harry Potter, the Herman's Hermits coming in at a close second. We do own however own the piano keyboard picture, the water lily picture, and the picture of Gabriella (Well, Alyssa in the real picture) reading. Star also has **_**somewhat**_** of a claim to John Wesley Hardin (woo hoo, excuse me while I roll my eyes in excitement). She's related somehow, but can't remember how many greats or number of cousins away he is and is too lazy to ask her dad. **

**This story is named after the Herman's Hermits song 'A Must to Avoid' and is based off our previous story **_**Last Christmas**_**. It started with just one change to the plot, but escalated to much more than that, so we changed the majority of the names. We're also making the chapters much longer this time around. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Puttin' on the Ritz – Taco **

Another day of school, another day of torture.

Gabriella Montez was sick of changing schools. It seemed like she moved at least once a year. She quit making friends a few years ago. She didn't see the point of making friends for a few months, just to lose them. No one ever kept in contact no matter how much they promised to.

She walked into the office of Bay City Central High and went straight to the secretary.

"Excuse me, could I get my schedule? I'm new and my name is Gabriella Montez." Gabriella asked the older lady as soon as they made eye contact.

"Of course." The woman turned to a filing cabinet and pulled out a paper. "There's a map on the back of the schedule, Miss Montez." The secretary turned back to Gabriella, handing her the paper.

"Miss Ciprian? Will you show Miss Montez around while you're not doing anything?" She asked, looking at a girl sitting in the corner behind the desk.

The girl had light blond hair with two blue streaks on either side of her face. The majority of her hair was pulled up in two messy buns on either side of her head. She was pale and her dark blue eyes were outlined in thick black eyeliner that matched her black lips. She had also drawn a thin star in the corner of one eye. She wore a black dress trimmed with black lace and silver chains, buttons and buckles hung from it. She had knee-high white stockings with little black bows and black combat boots. Over all, she gave Gabriella an uneasy feeling as she smiled slightly, showing off her white teeth. She held out a black painted finger nailed hand to Gabriella, "Hi, I'm Alannah and I'll be your tour guide today."

"Hi, Gabriella." She responded, taking her hand hesitantly. When she did, she noticed that her hands were a bit cold considering it was rather hot in the office. They apparently went a little heater happy in November here Gabriella guessed. Then again, it was Michigan.

"Let's go." Alannah said, grabbing her black messenger bag and holding open the door for Gabriella.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied and walked out ahead of her.

"This way to your first class." Alannah said pointing down the hall as she looked over Gabriella's shoulder at her schedule.

"Ok." Gabriella said, following as Alannah started to walk in the direction she pointed.

"Alan!" Someone shouted from behind them. Alannah groaned.

"Ugh, not again. Please walk faster." Alannah said in barely over a whisper to Gabriella.

Gabriella turned around to look at who called. She assumed it was the guy now running towards them.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, really curious now. Alannah stopped and turned to the guy who was now a few feet away.

"What do you want Alex?" Alannah spat out at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"To see my favorite girl." He replied smirking. "Who's your friend?"

"Gabriella this..." She hesitated, looking almost as if she were about to throw up. "My Alex. Alex, Gabriella."

"Hi. Alex Hardin. Alannah's boyfriend." He replied, holding out his hand.  
Alannah made a slight gagging sound which confused Gabriella at the girl's reaction. This Alex guy seemed perfect for her, he at least had the same taste in clothing and he wasn't bad looking. In fact, Gabriella thought, he'd be really hot if he didn't have the eyeliner and calmed his messy spiked hair a bit.

Alex moved around and hugged Alannah from behind, "Actually I came to tell you that I need to cancel our lunch date. I'm going... off campus. Of course you are welcome to come with me."

"Just because I have to put up with you doesn't mean I have to spend more time than necessary with you." Alannah snapped, slipping from his grasp.

"Aw, don't be like that Alan!"

"Don't call me that." she snapped, fly away. I have to show Gabriella around campus and I don't need you there."  
"Bye Love." He replied, kissing her cheek before walking away quickly.

"Ew." Alannah said, wiping her cheek the best she could with her sleeve before starting to walk again.

"So boyfriend? I can definitely feel the love." Gabriella said raising her eyebrow as Alannah went to rub her cheek again.

"Well, it's more of a love hate relationship. A lot more hate than love." She replied pointing to a classroom as they passed it. "That's your English class. Horrible people in it, great teacher. Well horrible except for one person since I'm in it, but that's beside the point."

"Oh, fun." Gabriella replied, still thinking about the relationship still. "So why are you still with him if you don't like him?"

Alannah gave her a calculating look as they kept walking.

"Sorry, that was a bit too personal. I'm not really use to talking to people around me." Gabriella said, saying too much. Why was she actually talking to someone?

"No it's okay. It's just that... our parents _really_ approve of us dating." Alannah replied, grimacing. "But why don't you talk to those around you?"

"I move at the very least once a year. I don't see the point of making friends if I'm going to lose them in a few months anyway." Gabriella replied quietly. She didn't like sharing that.  
"I understand that, at least a little. I moved here a year ago to get to know Alex and his family. I never planned on having to stay so long here, but my parents haven't yet sent word for my return. So I'm stuck here with only the Hardins to talk to."

"Where did you move here from? I thought I heard an accent in your voice."

"Romania" She said mounting the steps, welcome to the second floor. You don't have any classes here but your locker is on this floor at the end of the hall. Let's continue on to the third floor and then the tower, used mainly for star gazing."

The tour ended shortly after that due to the bell ringing, but Gabriella had agreed to eat lunch with Alannah, even though that went against all her making friends rule. She had to admit that even though Alannah acted and dressed a little strange, she really liked her.

"Hey Gabriella." Alannah greeted her, standing next to the door, as she walked out of her last class before lunch.

"Hey." Gabriella responded smiling back at her.

"Cafeteria this way!" Alannah said, linking one of her arms with Gabriella's. "So I have a question." She said turning her head towards Gabriella as they walked.

"What?" she asked, also turning.

"So that no making friends thing... are you changing your mind about that?"

"I think I might be." Gabriella responded looking away from Alannah.

"Good. I'd like a friend too." Alannah replied smiling widely.

"The whole loner till you go home thing getting tiring?" Gabriella asked.

"Yup. I need to get away from Alexander's idiot face and having a friend is just the excuse I need!" she replied, half joking. "Well anyway, welcome to the cafeteria where the food is most likely to eat you than fill your belly. If you didn't already, I'd suggest bringing your own lunch." Alannah held up a Hello Batty lunch box. "I'm afraid we don't get a table either. We sit by the windows. They sit in groups here. Cheerleaders and jocks, emos, skaters, the Dungeon and Dragon geeks, the special ED kids..." she pointed each group out as they passed. She was right there were no spare tables and no table had a welcoming feel to it. Not even the "book worms" who sat at a single table surrounded in books and homework felt as if they weren't up to adding a new kid to their group.

Alannah paused at a messy microwave and popped it open. She opened her lunchbox and took out a steak in a Ziploc bag and put it on a plate in the microwave. The meat was very medium rare, the juices dripping from it.

"Steak?"

"I like steak." Alannah said as she punched the numbers to heat the hunk of meet. She took her lunch out of the microwave and lead Gabriella to the windows, "So what do you have?"

"Um, P.B and J?" Gabriella said, glancing in her brown paper bag.  
"Going old school. Nice." Alannah replied smiling as she picked her steak up and started tearing little pieces off. She noticed Gabriella looking at her funny and then laughed. "I'm not crazy, we're just not allowed to bring knives to school and I ran out of time to cut it this morning."

"Oh." Gabriella replied, not quite sure what else to say. She also was rather disturbed by the fact that the steak was so rare.

"So what are your hobbies? Reading? Writing? Lurking the internet?" Alannah asked, laughing slightly at the end. "I paint, read and write." Alannah said, "What about you?" the conversation was awkward. They both were not used to talking to others trying to make friends.

"I read a lot. Not much internet since I don't have anyone to talk to on there... Some photography. That's what my dad does for a living." Gabriella answered, shifting as she slowly ate her sandwich.

"That's fun. I was really into photography for awhile." Alannah replied.

"So, um. How old are you?" Gabriella asked after a few minutes grasping for questions. "I just turned 17."

"I'm almost 18." Alannah's response seemed rehearsed.

"Senior?" Gabriella asked, frowning slightly.

"Nope, junior. Romania's education system differs greatly from the Michigan's." Alannah replied, smiling as Gabriella's frown turned into a smile. "So the bell is about to ring in about 30 seconds, want me to show you where your next class is?" Alannah asked standing up.

"Already?"

"We only get a half hour lunch break." Alannah frowned, nodding to the clock.

"Oh." Gabriella hadn't noticed how much time they had spent talking. She shoved the last bit of sandwich into her mouth and got up. She hadn't touched the chips or cookies still in her paper bag, so her stomach still felt a little empty.

"So, you came to Central High just in time, there's a dance this weekend. They are holding the Sadie Hawkins Dance early. Mind being my 'date' so I don't have to go with a certain Alex? Knowing him I'll end up being forced to ask him to it if I don't already have one."

"You go to a high school dance? That doesn't seem like a scene you'd like to be in."

"It's not, but I don't have much a choice."

"Try fake being sick? I usually do that so my mom doesn't ask me why I'm not going." Gabriella replied laughing a bit.

"I would," Alannah replied, being interrupted by the bell, "But I don't ever get sick, so that would be hard to do."

"Ever?"

"Never. so is that a no?" Alannah smiled, knowing what Gabriella's answer was going to be.

"...Yeah. I'll go with you." Gabriella replied, smiling back at her.

"Great. Oh and don't worry. You can go dance with another guy if you want to, though no guys here are worth it... I still won't mind." Alannah joked. "Here's your math classroom. I'm actually just down two classrooms in the art room. After class we can meet up so I know you'll remember where the English room is."

"Yeah, was that one on the first or third floor?"

"First. Well, see ya. I got to go before the bell--" She was cut off by the sound of the bell, "--rings. Oh well, one tardy won't hurt that class." She ran down the hall and turned into the art room.

Gabriella sighed and walked into her math room, taking a seat in the practically empty front row.

"Hi mom!" Gabriella yelled, walking into her new house, filled with boxes.

"Hi Sweetie! How was your first day of school? You need some hot chocolate?" Erika Montez replied, walking out of the kitchen, a dust rag in her hand.

"Yes please," Gabriella replied, following her mother back into the kitchen. "It was actually really good. I made a friend." Gabriella tried not to laugh as her mom dropped the coffee cup she had just gotten out; thankfully it didn't break, just falling a foot to the kitchen counter.

"Really?" She replied, turning around, and smiling widely at Gabriella.

"Yup, her name is Alannah. She's sort of new too."

"You'll have to invite her over sometime. It's been too long since you've had a sleepover. What's she like? Where's she from?" Gabriella's mother seemed more excited over this "New friend" than Gabriella was. The thought of it made Gabriella laugh.

"Well, she's strange. Dresses like its Halloween every day and she's from Romania."

"A foreign exchange student? How exciting. I remember once in high school we had a Japanese boy come to our school. He was quite popular. Especially with the girls, in fact if I hadn't already been with your father I might have..."

"Mom, you've told me that story before, in fact every time we move. It's your basic 'It's OK to move schools' speech." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad you finally found a friend." She replied laughing slightly and hugging her only child.

"Me too." Gabriella had to admit, as she hugged her mom back. "Where's dad?"

"Oh you know, a new place means new photos. Because you know we don't have enough on our wall already. It's the only thing he helped me unpack." Erika replied, rolling her eyes, and gesturing to the expansive kitchen that had pictures covering all of the wall that didn't have cabinets.

"I don't know how he does it, but every time I look at them when we unpack I've never seen them before." Gabriella said, looking closely at a black and white picture of a water lily that she guessed he had taken in San Angelo, Texas at the International Water Lily Collection.

"Go call your friend and invite her over to spend the night tomorrow!" Erika said excitedly, handing Gabriella the phone.

"How about I ask her tomorrow at school if she can just spend the night Friday after the dance?" Gabriella replied, knowing that she was about to get another hug and possibly a squeal out of her mother.

After spending her fifth day in Bay City, Michigan, Gabriella Montez was for once happy about where she was living. Her house was almost completely unpacked, she was starting to like school again, and she had a friend who was currently ringing her doorbell.

Gabriella ran down the stairs to the front door as quickly as she could in heels and quickly opened the door to a screaming Alannah.

"I HATE YOU!" She was screaming at a car that was driving by and had laughter coming from it.

"Uh, you good?" Gabriella asked, eyebrows raised. She had never heard her friend scream before.

"Oh! Gabriella, sorry. Actually, I'm very sorry. Alex and Ben are coming to the dance too." She replied looking like steam was about to come out of her ears.

"Who's Ben?" Gabriella asked, confused as she gestured for Alannah to come in. She followed Gabriella in, carrying her sleeping bag.

"Alex's brother. Freakin' terrors, they are. You're probably going to learn that's the main drawback of being friends with me. Apparently the three of us are a package deal." Alannah replied rolling her eyes.

"Well... as long as your tag-alongs don't crash the slumber party my mom's planning. I seriously feel like I'm eight years old again the way my mom is carrying about." Gabriella laughed, "Come on in before they circle the block a third time... how fast are they going? 120mph?" Gabriella said noticing the black ragtop car that looked like it was half from the Munster's TV show and half Greased lightnin' from the movie Grease.

"Knowing them, I wouldn't doubt it." Alannah sighed, stepping into the house and closing the door. "Whoa, like photographs much? Is there any amount of wall not covered?"

"It's my dad's doing." Gabriella laughed.

"Sad thing is I don't recognize half of them. He changes them every time we move."

"Wish my parents were like that... I think the paintings in our house have been up for 2 centuries. So boring! Same with the Hardin's." Alannah replied, eyes circling the room as they walked through it, to the stairs.

"You can just put it your stuff on my bed." Gabriella said as they walked into her room.

"Your dad attack your room too?" Alannah asked, noticing even more photos.

"Slightly, about half of them I took, the others he took for me."

"Can I move in with you? I'd much rather live here. There's a whole lot of color here, but I think I could manage." Alannah replied in awe, dropping her bag on the bed, then touching a picture of a piano keyboard.

Gabriella laughed.

"I'm half serious. You know I am living in Alex's family home, one of those really old houses across from the Trinity Episcopal Church. My family is all back home, even my brother."

"I dunno, everything about you will make my dad want you to model in his Halloween series."

"I love Halloween..." Alannah murmured, running her hand over another picture, this one of Gabriella reading.

"Well we should probably go." Gabriella said, putting on her heels again after taking them off to climb the stairs to show Alannah her room. She wasn't too fond of the shoes, but her mom had gone all out and got her a whole new outfit. Thankfully, Gabriella had talked her into pants instead of a skirt.

"I guess." Alannah replied, scowling. "Ever heard of John Wesley Hardin?"

"Claimed to have killed 44 men, shot a man because he was snoring too loud, Old West outlaw, John Wesley Hardin?" Gabriella asked, extremely confused as to where this conversation was leading.

"I think I would have rather lived with him." Alannah replied, smiling in an irritated way.

"Ah... wait are they related?" Gabriella asked as Alannah walked quickly out the door, and down the stairs.

"Hurry up before they drive into the house!" Alannah called behind her.

"Well, it has to be generations back, right? I mean seriously, that was the late 1800s when he died." Gabriella asked, Alannah now holding the door open for her.

"Time... it's not always what you think." Alannah muttered

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's go let the torture begin!" Alannah replied, pretending to gag as the hearse like car turned extremely quickly into her driveway.

"Um, is it safe to drive with them?" Gabriella asked, very nervous just watching them.

"Surprisingly, yes. They haven't actually crashed it yet or run over any pedestrians." Alannah replied, opening the door for Gabriella again.

"Ok then..." Gabriella replied, very reluctant anyway to get in the car.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing? Redoing the makeup you wear the same way every day?" Alex snapped as Alannah closed the door.

"Or perhaps thinking about making this girl into a pre-dance snack?" The second boy snickered. Gabriella could only assume he was Alex's brother.

Alannah glared at him, "Shut up, Benjamin and Alex? You take longer to put on _your_ makeup than Ben and I put together! So you have no room to talk, now shut up and drive."

"I'm rolling my eyes, just to let you know." Alex responded, backing out of the driveway as fast as possible, causing Gabriella to grab the handle on the inside of the door.

"Well that's the best comeback I've ever heard. Want to try for another?" Alannah replied, rolling her eyes herself and hitting the back of his head as he hit the gas the second he put it in drive.

"We'll be there in 3 minutes tops. Hold on Gabriella." He said, turning around to look at her, giving her a huge grin that showed off all of his teeth.

"Uh... doesn't it take 15 minutes to get there from here?" Gabriella asked, very nervously as they ran their second stop sign.

"Don't worry, he actually stops at the red lights." Alannah said. "Driving is all he's good at."  
A minute and a half later of bickering between Alannah and Alex, they arrived at the dance. Gabriella sat a minute in the car before Alannah opened her door for her.

"You okay?" She asked as Alex and Ben snickered in the background.

"I guess." Gabriella replied, stepping out.

"I'll drive us back to your place how about?"

"There's no way you're driving my car. Driving is for us men."

"Fine! Then we'll walk!" Alannah snapped, "Come on, Gabi." she grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her towards the school.

"So I'm remembering why I never came to dances before." Gabriella said as they walked in and saw three girls already crying even though they were only ten minutes late.

"Yeah, thankfully we're not friends with them so we don't have to deal with the drama though." Alannah replied, steering them away from the girls.

"You know, even if I do end up with a date to prom, I'm not sure if I'd even want to go." Gabriella said as they continued to migrate to the back of the large hall.

"So this is fun." Alannah said half an hour later as they sat on the floor in a back corner.

"Why are we just sitting here? Shouldn't we be dancing?" Gabriella asked as a faster song started.

"Ooh I love this song!" Alannah exclaimed, surprising Gabriella.

"I didn't peg you for a Maroon 5 fan." Gabriella replied, standing up since she was now sore from sitting on the hard floor.

"Metallica isn't the only band I listen to. Did you think that Metal was all I enjoy?" Alannah replied laughing. Gabriella thought about it for a few seconds.

"Kinda I guess." She replied laughing too.

"My music tastes are very diverse. I have a feeling you'd be very surprised." Alannah said, also standing up. "So why are we standing now?"

"Let's dance! We're already at the dance, so why not dance to at least one song?" Gabriella said, just kind of bouncing verses dancing. Alannah joined her, as they did their best to look like idiots.

"Ha nice, we're gathering a crowd." Alannah said to Gabriella as she jumped around in a circle.

"Woo hoo!" Gabriella yelled, but stopped as a new song started.

"Oh! This is one of my favorite songs!" Alannah said, now jumping up and down in joy rather than for dancing.

"Would you like to dance then?" Someone asked from behind them, making both of them jump.

"Alex! Go away!" Alannah said, hitting his chest as they both turned around to face them.

"Can't I have at least one dance with you? You _are_ my girlfriend." He replied, grabbing her hands and putting them around his neck. "You _really_ don't have a choice you know." He added in barely more than a whisper, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That's not my fault." She replied looking down, but not arguing or looking him in the eye. Gabriella's jaw dropped. Since when had she not fought with Alex? All week it had been 'I hate you' or 'go away'. Now there wasn't even a struggle?

Alex whisked her away as 'Puttin' on the Ritz' by Taco came on. Gabriella moved back toward the wall so she could have something to lean on while she watched Alex and Alannah and tried to understand the mystery behind their relationship. The last thing she expected was a _really_ cute boy with a tux on to walk up to her.

"Would you like to dance? I believe your partner left you." He asked, eyes shifting slightly to where Alannah and Alex were.

"Um, sure I guess." Gabriella replied, suddenly very shy. Why would a guy want to talk to her?

He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it. Noticing her nervousness, he gently put his arms around her waist, as she very slowly put her arms around his neck.

Across the dance floor Alannah let her eyes shift around, then Gabriella caught her eye. "What's he doing?" she sneered pointedly at Ben who had his arms around Gabriella as they danced.

Alex looked over at the two and shrugged, "Let him be."

"Let him be? I trust him even less than I trust you."

"So, Gabriella, where are you from?" Ben asked as he, the overly dressed high-schooler, whisked her around in an old fashioned slow dance style rather than actuality listening to the song. It seemed to be something both he and his brother did, slow dances that seemed way out of date.

"Originally or most recently? We move a lot…. Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked, shyly looking up into his eyes.

"I'm Ben, Alex's brother." He replied smiling slightly. "I believe you didn't really notice me due to the fact you were too paranoid about my brother's driving."

"Ah, sorry about that." She replied, looking down again.

"So do you like it here?" He asked, letting go of her with one hand so he could tilt her chin up and look at her face again.

"I'm not too crazy about the weather, but I like most of the people." She replied, wanting to look down again, but pretty sure that he'd just tilt her head up again.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Alannah muttered, not being able to stand it anymore and breaking away from Alex and walking over to Ben and Gabriella.

"I see. Do--" Ben started to reply, but was interrupted.

"Alright, Benjamin, the song is over, let her go." Alannah said, hands on her hips.

Ben looked over at her, "Why?"

"Because I know you. I won't let you hurt her."

"Wow, Alannah," a girl dancing nearby snickered, overhearing everything, "You have a crush on the new girl or something? Somehow that doesn't surprise me." she said and her friends all laughed.

Alannah ignored the girls and glared at Ben.

Alex walked over, "Ben, it would be better if you stuck with a pureblood."

Ben shrugged and left. Alex followed, leaving Gabriella confused.

Alannah walked close to Gabriella, "You might want to stay away from him. Even the self-centered football stars here are better than him."

"What did Alex mean by "Pureblood? Are they Harry Potter-Slytherin fanatics or something?"

"Um, their family is an old Romanian family, Like mine is. Old Romanian families like to keep the "bloodline" Romanian, and not mix with other... nationalities." Alannah explained. But Gabriella had a feeling that there was more to the story, but didn't press further.

"So what's going on then?" Gabriella pressed, very confused still.

"Just," Alannah stopped trying to drag her forward and rubbed her temples. "It's just that… please just stay away from him. _Please_ trust me on this." Alannah begged.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, we appreciate it :) Next chapter will most likely be out on Halloween. **


	2. Thriller

**Chapter 2: Thriller - Michael Jackson  
**

"Please Gabriella! I'm begging you! Stay away from him! Please trust me on this one! He's not safe for you!" Alannah begged, almost ready to get on her knees if it would make a difference, as the two of them walked into Gabriella's room.

Gabriella had called her mom to come get them after Alannah had demanded she do so. She didn't understand what the big deal was. All she did was dance with Ben.... plus he seemed really nice and definitely looked good.

"But why is he so dangerous, Alannah? You still haven't told me that!" Gabriella replied, taking off her shoes and throwing them in her closet as Alannah rolled her eyes.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Trust me, I'd love to tell you since it would really scare you away. I'm begging you! Please trust me on this one! This will not end well!" Alannah said sitting down on Gabriella's bed as Gabriella sat down on the other end of it.

"Talk about cryptic."

"Well that sort of has something to do with it." Alannah said shrugging slightly.

"What?" Gabriella asked, even more confused.

"Never mind....please! Stay away from him!" Alannah once again begged, this time actually putting her hands together.

"I need a reason Alannah, and until I find one, or you tell me a good one. I don't see why I need to."

"Fine I'll try begging some more later then." Alannah sighed.

"Hi girls! Would you like some popcorn?" Erika Montez asked, holding out a huge bowl of popcorn.

"Yes!" They responded in unison, getting quickly off the bed.

Gabriella looked over the edge of her bed to look at Alannah who was asleep next to it. Maybe Alannah liked Ben, that's why she was doing it...? Nah, she was way too mean to him too. She said that she couldn't tell Gabriella why exactly she shouldn't talk to Ben. That was the most annoying thing about the situation.

Gabriella jumped as something knocked lightly on her window. Gabriella, very confused, glanced at Alannah to see if she was still asleep before getting up and peeking through the curtains.

"Ben?" Gabriella gasped in a low voice so she wouldn't wake Alannah. Nervous at having a boy sitting outside her window on the second floor she opened it. "Ben? What are you doing in my tree?"

"I wanted to see you." He replied, sitting on a branch like it was the most normal thing he'd ever done.

"Uh, I don't think Alannah would be too happy with that." She replied, glancing over her shoulder.

He shrugged.

"Not to mention what my father would do if he saw a boy in my window especially at--" she glanced over at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock by her bed, "two in the morning!"

"Only two?" His eyebrows shot up, and a smile crept upon his lips. He leaned forward and smoothly slid onto the windowsill.

"What are you doing?" She asked, really trying to figure out why in the world she had a boy in her room that wasn't her father.

"Can I come in? I could hang out on your tree in the zero degree weather while you have your window open to talk to me if you prefer." He said, closing the window for her since she had moved out of the way for him without realizing it.

"Uh..." She replied, looking at him like he was crazy.

Ben sighed, "Listen, if you want me to go, I will, but don't say go because that's what she would say." he motioned to Alannah who gave a small moan in her sleep and rolled over, shoving her face under her pillow.

"Um...." Gabriella said, biting her lip. She really didn't know what she wanted. She didn't even know him, she just danced one dance with him... Why did she already like him? She didn't understand it.

"Fine, I'll go then since you obviously don't want me here." He said, reaching for the window handle.

"No! Wait!" She said a little too loudly. He smiled widely as he turned back around.

Alannah jerked her body up to a sitting position, "AB-POSITIVE!" she gasped before the pillow fell into her lap. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before looking around, only to see a frozen Gabriella and a smirking Ben standing by the window. "Ben?" she said still drowsy and not believing she was actually awake.

"Is it that time of month, Alannah?" Ben laughed.

Alannah snapped out of her sleepy state, "Ben, what are you doing here? Get out!" she hissed, fire in her eyes and barring her teeth.

"But Gabi wants me here." he smiled smugly at her.

If possible, Alannah's face grew paler, and her sneer fell from her lips as she looked wide-eyed at Gabriella. "Gabriella... He's not--"

"Let me guess." Ben said, turning his head to look at Gabriella, "She's been telling you to stay away from me and that I'm dangerous or something to that effect?"

"Um, yeah." Gabriella replied, biting her lip again.

Alannah sighed heavily and got up from the floor, "Fine, Be stubborn... I'll be here if you need me afterwards... and Benjamin, don't you dare prove me right."

"Excellent, I'll see you two tomorrow then." Ben said, opening the window, but turning to look at Gabriella quickly first, "Bye Gabi." He said winking before jumping onto the tree and closing the window behind him.

"Man I hope he proves me wrong." Alannah sighed falling back onto her sleeping bag and falling asleep almost immediately.

Gabriella watched Alannah sleeping for a minute before getting back into her own bed, thinking about what could possibly be so dangerous that Alannah would promise to help her.

"So you're really okay with me talking to Ben then?" Gabriella asked Alannah again as they walked to their space by the window in the cafeteria. It was now three days after the dance and Gabriella kept asking the same question.

"Oh my goodness! Quit asking me that! I told you that I'm going to deal with it since I've gathered you're both to stubborn to listen to me." Alannah replied rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I just..."Gabriella trailed off, looking at the door of the cafeteria. Alannah noticed and turned towards the door also and groaned.

Alex and Ben were strolling towards them, Ben in a black leather jacket, shiny from the melted snow on it.

"Um, he's not suppose to be here, right?" Gabriella asked, turning to Alannah in attempts to forget how good he looked in a leather jacket.

"Right, but why obey the rules when you're a Hardin?" Alannah replied tearing her steak apart roughly.

"Hello ladies! How are you this fine day?" Alex asked as he sat down next to Alannah and Ben next to Gabriella.

"Leave me alone." Alannah groaned, shrugging Alex's arm off her shoulders.

"Oh come on, Alan, why won't you just let me treat you like a girlfriend should be treated?" he said, taking her hand and licking some of the steak juice from her fingertips.

Alannah yanked her hand away, "Because I'm not your hunk of meat, Alexander and stop calling me that!" she got up and grabbed her book bag, "Excuse me while I go wash my hands, I don't want to taste where he has been when I eat."

"So how are you Gabi?" Ben asked, also putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Um, pretty good. You?" She asked, her cheeks turning red.

"Uh huh, well I'm going to go find Alannah." Alex said staring at Gabriella's cheeks.

"I'm doing pretty good, thanks." Ben replied, nodding at his brother while grinning.

"So why are you here?" Gabriella asked, desperately hoping her cheeks weren't obvious, and that he would take his arm off her shoulders. She liked it, but it seemed that him touching her shoulders equaled bright red cheeks.

"Well, since I don't go here, I thought I'd ditch lunch at my boring school to come see you since otherwise, I won't get to see you, that is unless you want me to." He replied smiling widely at her. She turned even redder if it was possible.

"Uh, well-" She started, but was interrupted.

"Mr. Hardin, how many times do I need to tell you that you cannot come onto this school's property?" Asked the principle, hands on his hips.

"Sorry Mr. Heggs, It won't happen again." Ben replied, removing his arm from around Gabriella, and then muttering so only she could hear, "Today."

"Leave now or I'll have the police escort you out again." Mr. Heggs replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ben stood up, brushed off his pants, and held his hand out for Gabriella.

"Walk me out?" He asked.

"Sure...." Gabriella said, taking his hand, confused at the principal's reaction.

"Did you walk here? How far away is your school?" Gabriella asked as they walked out of the cafeteria, her fully aware that he hadn't let go of her hand.

"Nope, rode my bike." He replied as he opened the cafeteria door for her, letting go of her hand.

"Thanks, isn't kinda cold for a bike?" She responded. She really couldn't see him riding a bicycle, let alone in late November.

"Not as cold as it could be when you have a leather jacket." He laughed as they started walking down the hall towards the parking lot. He slipped his arm around her shoulders again.

"So you never got to reply to what I said back in there."

"Um, well.... I wouldn't mind seeing you..." She replied, face heating up again.

"Walk faster Mr. Hardin!" Mr. Heggs yelled from behind them, down the hall.

"Will do!" Ben yelled back, then turned his head back towards Gabriella to finish the conversation, "So would you like to do something tomorrow night? Maybe the four of us or possibly just the two of us. Depends on which you would prefer or what Alannah will let us do."

"Sure, sounds good." She replied, smiling, doing an internal happy dance, and an internal chant of 'I've got my first date! I've got my first date!'.

"Spectacular." Ben said smirking as he opened the door that led to the parking lot.

"Where's your bike?" Gabriella asked looking towards where the bike racks were.

"Right there." He replied, trying not to laugh as he pointed to his motorcycle

On her way back to the cafeteria, Gabriella passed the girls room only to hear yelling and have the door swing open, almost hitting her as Alex tumbled out. "This is the GIRLS ROOM, retard!" Alannah yelled, leave me alone!!"

"Mr. Hardin! Were you just in the girls' bathroom?" Mr. Heggs yelled, still in the hall, Gabriella guessed making sure Ben had left.

"Well," He started, but Alannah came out of the bathroom and interrupted.

"Yes he was!" She replied, very indignant.

"My office now." Mr. Heggs said, turning on his heel, and walking quickly down the hall. Alex glared at Alannah as she smiled happily. "Mr. Hardin!" He yelled again when Alex wasn't moving.

"Well that made my day," Alannah said, walking back into the bathroom, Gabriella following.

"So what did Alex want?"

Alannah shrugged, "I didn't give him the chance to _say_ anything. He did manage to plant a disgusting kiss on me though... he'll pay for that later." She used a paper towel to wipe her lips off before digging into her bat-winged purse for her black lipstick to reapply it without stepping in front of the mirror, "Think he'd get expelled? Oh that'd be great!"

"I don't know, Mr. Heggs doesn't seem quite with it." Gabriella replied laughing, wondering what she would look like with black lipstick on.

"True, but I'm still rooting for expulsion." Alannah replied, frowning a bit. "So what did Ben want?"

"Oh," Gabriella moved her eyes from Alannah's lipstick to her face, "Um, He wanted to... see me again."

Alannah held her lipstick out to Gabriella, "I know you want to try it." she smiled, "And paper towels work well if you don't like it." she watched Gabriella blush a bit as she took the lipstick. "Well, if you see him again... please, _please_ be careful!"

"Well it sounded like he figured you'd want to be there, so he suggested the four of us." Gabriella replied, pondering the lipstick in her hand.

"Oh, well I guess. I wonder if there was a way it could just be the three of us, because who really wants to be with Alex..." She replied smirking as Gabriella turned towards the mirror, lipstick poised.

Gabriella shrugged as she leaned towards the mirror.

"The lipstick is even less likely to bite you than I would." Alannah laughed at her friend's hesitation.

"Fine." Gabriella said, putting it on. She turned around to look at Alannah.

"I'm thinking you should stick to pink, at least for awhile." Alannah said scrutinizing her.

Gabriella laughed and moistened a paper towel, "What? I don't make a good Goth girl?"

"You look better being yourself." Alannah laughed, putting her arm around Gabriella's shoulders and slipping her lipstick back in her purse. "Let's go see what Alexander's punishment is."

"I've been thinking." Ben said as he, Gabriella, Alannah, and Alex sat in the Montez's living room watching a movie while her parents were gone.

"Well that's a first." Alannah replied, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. You mind going somewhere else for a bit?" He snapped back at her and giving his brother a look too.

"I take it that you were just talking to me." Gabriella replied, smiling slightly as she watched Alannah and Alex walked away, Alannah tripping Alex.

"Yes." He replied, moving a bit closer to her and taking one of her hands and threading his fingers through hers. "I've been thinking that I really like you."

"Really?" Gabriella squeaked, just a _little_ nervous now, wondering why people said they were butterflies when they felt more like a woodpecker in her stomach.

"Really," He replied, smiling widely at her. She looked down, not being able to look him in the eye.

"I really like you too." She said, smiling too. He squeezed her hand slightly.

"These last three weeks have been a blast." He said, moving his other hand to under her chin, and lifting it up so she could look him in the eye.

"Have they?" Gabriella asked, "How so?"

"A new incredible gorgeous girl has come to town." he smiled, "And I think, that if she's telling the truth, that she likes me just as much as I like her. Shall I test this theory?"

Gabriella's heart quickened and her already pink cheeks turned red as Ben leaned in closer and planted a light kiss on her glossy pink lips. Her eyes closed... her first kiss.

"I don't trust him, i don't trust him! What's that brother of yours doing?" Alannah huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in the kitchen with Alex.

"Relax, Alan. The girl will be fine. This is just a fling of sorts I'm guessing."

Alannah turned on him, "Oh stop trying to act all comforting. It's nauseating and for the last time, my name is not Alan!"

Alex frowned, "Why do you always do this? Why can't you just accept me? You know you have no choice in it and it'll make things a lot easier in the long run." He moved over to her and put his arms around her.

"Just because I have no choice doesn't mean I have to like it, or like you for that matter." she hissed, twisting out of his arms.

She hurried out of the kitchen, eyes widening as she saw Ben moving in again.

"Hey! Want to go rent a movie or something?" She asked loudly which made them break apart. She smiled as they both glared at her.

"You have impeccable timing _Alan_." Ben replied, moving to stand up. "We actually need to go Alex." He said, looking at his watch.

"Oh crap, we're late." Alex replied, also looking at his watch.

"See you girls later." Ben said kissing Gabriella on the cheek quickly, before heading towards the door, but stopping and turning around.

"Actually, how about you come over tomorrow night and I'll cook you dinner?" He asked Gabriella, who was still blushing.

"Sounds nice." She replied, smiling widely. "What time?"

"Seven?" He replied as Alex walked out the door that he was holding open.

"Okay."

Alannah watched Ben carefully, hating that she knew what he was planning on doing.

The next evening the air twisted violently with large snowflakes and the wind howled like some angry animal the ground was buried in three feet of fresh snow. and Gabriella leaned towards the window in Ben's living room, watching the snow whip around outside.

"It's getting pretty bad out there... I hope Alannah--and even Alex will be ok." she sighed.

"They'll be fine, Gabi. We just may be alone a bit longer than planned." Ben smiled. His brother and Alannah had gone out to rent a few more movies. They were walking because the roads were caked with Ice.

"Perhaps." Gabriella agreed, "Anyways, I may have to call home and tell my mom that I'm staying here... I don't think I want to walk home in that weather tonight. It's steadily getting worse. I'm sure Alannah won't mind sharing her room, right?"

"I'm sure she won't... but in case she does, you can always sleep in my room." Ben wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Benjamin!" Gabriella swatted at him, frowning.

Ben put his hands up defensively, "Only a joke, Gabs. I'm a _guy_ remember?"

Gabriella sighed and smiled back at him.

"Come on, our dinner is ready."

"What about Alannah and--"

"They already ate before you came over. They had the usual steak."

"What is it with Alannah and steak?"

"Hmm? oh, well... she's big on meat--could never be a vegetarian." he smiled, taking Gabriella's hand.

He lead her into the kitchen where a feast for two was laid out on the dining table, lit by long black candles. If it hadn't been for the modern kitchen, still visible in the dim light, it would have looked like a romantic scene from an old black and white film.

"Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful." She smiled.

"I hope you like Mac n' Cheese. I'm afraid that we don't keep the house stocked up food-wise."

"Cheese and pasta in general are amazing." Gabriella laughed as he pulled out her chair for her. She looked back up at him, "Thanks."

"Anything for you." He replied smiling widely. He walked to the other side of the table and sat down and watched her as she started to eat.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Gabriella asked between bites.

"Dracula. Have you seen it?" He replied, smiling slightly.

"Nope, I haven't. I'm rather movie deprived, I must admit." She said, a little embarrassed when she noticed that his jaw was practically on the table.

"We're watching that after dinner." He replied after getting over his shock. "What's your favorite movie?"

"The Ghost and Mr. Chicken." She said laughing. "I'm guessing you haven't even heard of it, but it's hilarious."

"Actually I have." Ben said, laughing at the shocked look on her face. "I agree, it's an excellent movie."

"Wow, I haven't run into anyone my age that had a clue about it." Gabriella said, eyes wide. Hardly anyone knew about it that wasn't under the age of 50.

"Have you seen the video to Michael Jackson's Thriller?" Ben asked, changing the subject, and smiling strangely. "You should really watch that when you get home."

Alannah bit the inside of her lip as she looked at the horror films on display in the Blockbuster.

"Alan, it's not Halloween, you know. I'm sure your friend would like to watch something more like this." Alex held up a DVD entitled School of Rock.

Alannah didn't look up, "Halloween?" she pretended to ponder, "Oh! Isn't that that time of year when all the scary preppy cheerleader movies are on the TV? Like that Bring it On movie?"

"Ha, Ha, Alan."

"How many times have i told you not to call me that?" Alannah hissed, picking up The Ring off the shelf and walking to the desk to rent it. She grabbed the movies Alex was holding and his wallet and paid for the rentals.

"That was my money, you know."

"So? You're rich, you'll get over it." Alannah walked out the door to face the blizzard, "Oh for the love of bats!"

"What? It's just snow."

"It's going to slow us down."

"Why are you in such a hurry to get back?"

"Hello, Earth to idiot! You made me leave Gabi alone with your brother." she said, pulling her black scarf tighter around her and leaning into the wind to begin her battle back to the house.

Gabriella sat on the couch in the living room, watching as Lord Dracula attempted to swoon Mina Murray while her fiancée was still held prisoner in Transylvania.

Beside her, Ben stretched with a low moan, smoothly dropping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders. She started to blush, her blushing only grew as the movie went on and Ben slowly inched closer and closer to her, "I really do love you, Gabriella." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear. She turned her head to look at him, only to have her lips captured by his. Her eyes closed as his arms closed in around her.

His kiss left her lips and she pouted a bit before she realized that his kisses were trailing gently along her jaw and down to her neck. She giggled, "Ben, that tickles..." she whispered.

He smirked, and didn't move his lips from her neck. His hand came up to cradle her head, he opened his mouth and his tongue lightly traced a circle on her skin. She moaned and stretched her neck out more. She knew her face was burning red, she never thought she'd ever let a guy kiss her like this, at least this soon. Then his mouth opened wider and his teeth scraped her skin, she flinched slightly. Then he sank his teeth into her neck.

Gabriella's gasp of pain mixed with a shout that was not her own, "NO! Benjamin!" The front door was open and a snow-covered Alannah stood horrified. Alex was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and a playful smirk on his lips.

Ben let go of Gabriella and looked up at them, two white fangs dripping blood showing in his smile. In shock, Gabriella just fell to the couch, as if frozen, or dead.

"I warned you not to prove me right, you butt-faced miscreant!" Alannah hissed, fangs barred as she leaped at Ben in inhuman speed. the couch flipped over at the impact and the two of them rolled across the floor, Alannah doing her best at trying to kill her opponent who smugly fended her off until Alex finally left his place in the open door and pulled Alannah off his brother, "Get a hold of yourself, Alan." he said in a bored tone.

Alannah punched him and kicked Ben one last time before rushing over to Gabriella, the boys started to follow but stopped when Alannah hissed catlike and glared at them. She picked up Gabriella, too easily for a girl her size, and took her up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her. She put Gabriella onto her bed, and examined her neck, "Shit! Oh Gabriella, I'm so, so-so sorry!" she grasped Gabriella's hand tightly and looked her in the eyes, "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop--" she gently with one hand grabbed a cloth handkerchief and cleaned the blood from Gabriella's neck.

Gabriella turned her head slightly to face Alannah, "He--he--you--?"

"Yes, we're all vampires." Alannah replied, looking as if she was about to cry.


End file.
